


olivia: dawn.

by meandherandthemoon



Series: they can have their diamonds and we'll have our pearls. [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), oliviana - Fandom
Genre: Character Introduction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandherandthemoon/pseuds/meandherandthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Why do you cut the roses, mommy? They’re so pretty, why do you cut them?” Olivia asked</i>
</p><p>  <i>“Because we don’t want them to grow too much, they’d be all over the place, and they wouldn’t be so pretty then, now would they?” Her mother answered.</i></p><p>  <i>“Oh.” Olivia didn’t understand why wild and unruly and free flowers wouldn’t be pretty, but she didn’t say anything.</i><br/></p><p>  <i>Olivia was twelve when her mom told her “You're as pretty as a flower.”, she was thirteen when she realised that the world was cutting her too, killing little bits of her until she fit into who she was supposed to be. Not wild or unruly. Definitely not </i><b>free.</b><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	olivia: dawn.

_Have you ever came across someone who felt like home? Even though you only spoke two words with them, even if you've never talked before, but just seeing them made you feel right? You don't have to know them, they can be strangers in the street. Someone you see everyday at the library or a member from your favorite band. Someone you were watching from afar while sipping your drink at the bar with your friends. Or maybe someone you knew since you were born. Maybe they sang you lullabies, maybe you had a couple words with them but they're not your friend yet, maybe someone who held your hand every time you tripped over the little rocks walking down the streets. Have you ever met someone who made you feel warm inside? Made you feel as if you're perfect? Made you feel like you have nothing to worry about? These kind of people are rare and they remind me of camp fires. When you're with them, you feel safe, warm, happy. You laugh, you're alive, you feel the adrenaline rush in your veins. You only care about the moment and you're not afraid of what's going to happen next. But the worst part is, they can't always be there with you. The worst part is that, when they leave, they leave you in this cold darkness. Where nothing exciting happens and the world is sad, cruel, worse without them. That's why this kind of people are addictive. If they become a part of your life, you're addicted to them. There's no other way around. You can't stop thinking about the next time you'll see them, you can't stop thinking about how they make you feel inside and how you're nothing but a cemetery on a silent winter night without them. You miss the warmth, the confidence, the thrill, the joy. They feel like coming home after spending years away from it. They are the embodiment of cuddles, sunshine and everything good in this world. Have you ever came across someone like that?_  
  
"Come here you little ball of fur!" She was laughing trying to catch the little kitty that she got from the streets three days ago. She named him Smol, because he was small and, to be honest, kind of sassy even though it was the size of her hand. Smol was the kind of kitty who chased balls and meowed loudly around 3 am no matter his size.

Her little sister Sophia was mumbling a song in front of the bathroom mirror getting ready for school. Olivia barged into the bathroom looking for Smol and Sophia yelled loudly trying to process what the fuck was going on at 7 in the morning.  
  
"Oli what's going on?"  
  
Olivia, out of breath, tried to reply "Is Smol here? Because he needs to take his medication but like-" Paused to breathe. "-like he has no chill, probably hiding somewhere." Sophia continued brushing her light strawberry colored hair.  
  
"Maybe he's with Curly? They liked each other a lot you know."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." So Olivia left the bathroom and started walking around in the house repeating her dog's name. "Curly? Currrrrly. Where aaare youu?" She had this hazy, raspy voice but it was soothing, like the summer days you spend by the lake.

A couple minutes later when she almost lost hope in the back yard, she heard the sound of the little bell of Curly's collar coming towards her. Olivia’s face lit up like the sun with a warm, welcoming smile on her soft lips.  
  
"Ah, here you are," She bent down to pet Curly's head. Curly had been with them for 2 years now. He was very cheerful but also shy, only barked when he wanted his water changed and was hungry, he liked treats and for some reason was very friendly with cats. While petting Curly she started looking around to see if Smol was there somewhere too and there he was, taking tiny steps with his tiny paws trying not to fall. She gave Curly a kiss on the cheek and went to Smol's side. "I'm sorry sweetie, I know you don't like this but it's for your own good." She opened the kitten's mouth and put the pill in it and closed it back. You could see how uncomfortable Smol was by just looking at his little eyes. Then she heard her mom's voice.

"Oli you're going to be late honey and please put some shoes on." Olivia loved to walk around barefoot, she liked the feeling of grass the most. She liked the feeling of becoming one with mother nature and embracing every gift the nature had to offer. Today was no different. Before going back inside she saw this flower on the ground and realized she couldn't just leave it there, so she took it and put it in her hair, right above her ear. Now at least, even though it was dead, the flower had a friend for the rest of the day.

They had breakfast, some fruits, toast and tea. She loved tea, she loved to make tea with the herbs she used to collect in their little garden. She loved everything about tea and every type of tea. If you asked her which one was her favorite she probably would hesitate for fifteen minutes trying to pick, counting and commenting on every single one.

"You have plans with Alexander today?" Her dad asked under his glasses and behind his newspaper.

"Ah, I don't know, probably we'll figure something out in class. Why?" She answered with a melody hidden inside every single word she said.  
  
"Have you made out yet?" Sophia asked taking a huge bite from her french toast. Every other member of the family turned their eyes to the youngest sister. Sophia simply said "What? I want to learn how to make out too. Can you teach me Oli, pleassee."  
  
Olivia started giggling, trying to hide her smile behind her hand. Their mother used a strict tone. "Young lady, you're only 15 years old, where are your manners?" Their dad returned to his newspaper and isolated himself from the drama. "What is so funny Olivia?" she continued. Olivia put her serious face back on but you could see in her eyes that she was having fun. "Mom, it's just kissing and fuck yeah I'm 15, I don't even know how to french kiss, dear lord!" Sophia answered with a high pitched voice and got up from the table, left the house and slammed the door.

The rest of the family sat in silence for awhile. The only noise was the page turning sound coming from the father. Olivia decided to cut the tension and said "Umm, I'm gonna be late, so, yeah." She got up and took her pastel pink backpack. "Love you!" She said right before closing the door. Then she took her bike leaning on fence.

While riding to the school, it came to her mind that she didn't text Alex this morning. They had a sweet relationship. They were really close friends since they were kids, were raised in the same part of town, even their families were friends before they were even born. It was almost necessary for them to be together, it was their fate and Olivia believed in fate. She loved Alexander with all her heart, never thought of anyone else but him holding her. She was even disgusted with the idea of someone other than him holding her. Recently they were not as chatty as they used to be, but this phase used to happen almost once in a month so she didn't have any doubts in her head about Alex.

Olivia was particularly excited this morning because finally this year, she was the president of the drama club and today they were going to have their first gathering. She was so determined to prepare a wonderful musical for this year and no one else but her was in charge. She was looking forward to meet the new faces and be a part of their lives.

The best way to describe Olivia was "the sun." Especially when she laughed, everyone would just stare at her beautiful face. And her happiness was contagious, her light brightened everyone's day, her joy would infuse into their souls as if she didn't belong to this world, as if she was stolen from paradise and put in this planet to make everyone happier and even she didn't know the fact that she was an angel. The difficult part was, she was there for everyone, she was there for comfort but when she needed to be comforted herself somehow she would end up finding herself all alone wandering in the woods, getting lost in her thoughts and questions that are never answered. She prefered going along with the image of herself being always happy, as if she was not a human being, as if she didn't have the right to feel bad sometimes.

No one knew about the adoption documents she found a month ago in her parents' drawer. The documents didn't have the name Olivia or Sophia written on them. It said, William. What they had in common with this William was nothing else but their family names. She kept this as a secret from the world. Even from herself, she ignored it each time instead of questioning it. She was a doll, she knew people wouldn't care if she felt bad, if she had problems. Her mother would say "Oh, my tiny princess, world is cruel, you just have to learn how to see the good side." and she would continue washing the dishes. Sophia... All Sophia cared about was to become a girl like in the teenage high school drama movies. Her dad would just go "Mhmm, hmm, mhmm." Nodding his head without even listening to her, only paying attention to the football game and news on the television. And Alexander. Olivia didn't feel like Alexander had the capacity to understand what's bothering her in the first place. He wasn't the brightest kid.

She subconsciously knew something was missing in her life. She subconsciously felt everyday that she wasn't complete. This feeling of something missing was buried deep in the darkest corners of her big heart.

When she heard the familiar voice of her boyfriend through the morning crowd at the entrance of the school she felt safe again, instantly washed away her questions from her head and parked her bike. Skip walking toward her boyfriend she said "Baby! I missed you." Then gave him a kiss on the lips. They walked together hand in hand to the drama club's class.

When they reached the classroom door waiting to be opened by her, Olivia saw Marcel being bullied by some random douchebags by the door and immediately let go of Alex's hand.  
  
With boiling blood she walked up to them, standing as tall and menacing as she could. "Hey! Hey! Leave him alone, what the fuck is wrong with you?" She tried to pull the big guys away from Marcel with all the strength she had in her body. The bullies were still laughing at him, at the boy "who was unable to defend himself so he had a chick doing it for him instead".  
  
One thing Olivia couldn't deal with was rude people. How could they think that they were better than someone else? How dare they say terrible words, using their fists to prove that they were "men?" Trying to boost their egos so they wouldn't have to deal with how pathetic they actually are. Alex was just standing there talking with some of his friends while Olivia was dealing with the drama.  
  
When she finally managed to separate Marcel from the dickheads, she put her hands on her waist and with a strong pose gave them a little speech, "How messed up are you guys? Seriously how old are you? How are you are so stupid? You think you’re cool? You’re the cool kids? Is that what you think you are? Well, I have some news for you, you are nothing but pathetic. Go jerk off to your own reflection, you assholes."  
  
Then she adjusted her dress and put her smiley face back on, turned to Marcel. "Are you okay?" He was still scared, shivering, nodded his head meaning 'yes' but clearly he wasn't okay at all. "Don't worry, they’re just jerks, you're smart and talented, and they will never have that." She reassured him and unlocked the classroom door, let the people in.  
  
When Alex returned to her side he asked "What happened?" Olivia sighed.  
  
"Worthless people trying to take their anger out on a precious human being. Where were you?"  
  
"I saw Mike, did you know he broke up with Taylor? Again?" Olivia couldn't care less.

She started giving orders but trying to be kind doing so. She wanted everything to be ready for the new members of the club, she wanted to make it fun so they wouldn't think it was lame. People were all around, hanging in different spots in groups, making noises, laughing, didn't care what was going on since it was the first day of the club. She counted the heads and saw two people were still not here. At that moment, a boy in a leather jacket and a girl with an edgy style walked in. They sat at the back of the class. That was it, it was her moment to shine now, again. She asked Marcel where the rest of the "Idea Forms" were. Olivia wanted this to be perfect, she enjoyed the task she was given. She was going to turn this mess into a group of people who loved working together. They were all going to be friends and they were all going to create something amazing and people were going to be amazed at how wonderful the musical was going to be. She was filled with joy.  
  
"Marcel, the forms!" She was impatient.  
  
Alex held her waist and pulled her closer to his face. "You're so hot when you give orders." and they kissed passionately while waiting for the damn forms.

A couple seconds later, this girl with short wavy hair in a flannel shirt approached them. She had grayish blue eyes and a tattoo on her right arm. The girl was about to ask something when Olivia got distracted by Marcel handing her the rest of the forms.  
  
"Thank you," she said and turned to the girl "I'm sorry what was your question again?"  
  
“Can you get out of the way?” She said bluntly.  
  
Olivia was too shocked by how rude she was to say much and the girl slipped past her and walked towards Alex.  
  
Olivia stared as this complete stranger drew Alex’s attention like a moth to a light, and she stood there thinking that maybe it should bother her a bit more than it did. But Olivia wasn’t one for letting negative feelings interfere with what should be an ever happy life, so, like she’d done so many times before, she ignored it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for everything my lil butterfly Ptat. <3


End file.
